ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LittleFlyingStar/Esther's backstory
I was walking in the forest, enjoying Mother Nature, when all of a sudden I heard a quick swift. I turned around to see what it was...I saw nothing. I continued to walk but a little faster, I heard the swish sound again and again, I had a feeling it was following me. I opened my wings and was about to fly when a dark figure dragged me down holding a long sword at my throat. "ELECTRICAL DIVERSION!" I shouted, I shot out my electricity... my electricity that I shot out turned into a beautiful flying turtle, Fulgur was the name. The figure stood silently as Fulgur circled around us, soon the dark figure got a little dizzy and decided to attack it. He let go of me and with an incredible amount of force he hit Fulgur. The figure felt a great amount of shock back at him. Without him suspecting me, I came from behind him and striked upon his back. When I opened my eyes I saw that he had dodged it and was gone. I felt a great magical force behind me so I turned around and saw him their about to attack, instead I stabbed him right in the stomach as blood gushed out. It was a clone, I knew he wouldn't be that weak. Then I felt something weird, I looked behind me and saw him at an incredible amount of speed and he chopped my arm off. I cried with pain and said, "DESTINY!" An armor formed around me as I was slowly healing. With my right arm I made to swift finger moves and snapped "STORM!". A huge dark cloud crowded around the forest and lightning stroke upon him. He doged barely missing him and the lighting hit a tree instead and caused a wild fire. Smoke started to fill the forest as I can no longer fight but to fly. I was still in big pain and came to the Supreme Piety, my mom, who granted me a magical arm. I can still remember him almost defeated, like I was. I decided to kill him if I see him again, and I started training harder. 800 years later... "Mom, I want to find and kill that demon I saw in the forest 800 years ago," I told the Supreme Piety. "Why?" she asked. "Well I got stronger... a lot stronger, now I am one of the Holy Three. And now I am here for revenge." I said suddenly feeling stronger. "I grant your wish, you may go, just be safe, alright?" Mom said. "Sure," I told her. Back in the forest where we last fought, I saw two figures. I held out my hand and Delta formed from electricity. Out from the fog came two boys, one was a fairy and one was a boy with dark black hair, the boy looked familiar. The two boys looked at my magical arm and the boy with black hair started to get worried. "YOU!" I cried "You... you demon did this to my arm and now I want revenge!" The fairy came right in front of the boy and said, "You don't want to do that." "What are you doing protecting that demon, like an idiot!" I cried. The boy with black hair looked down sheepishly at his feet. "I..." he started "I betrayed my own tribe." "WHAT?!" I cried. "But..but..but..I wanted revenge on you!" The boy shrugged and said, "David...er, if we are good now." He held up his hand, I sighed but shook it. "Sunwoo." the fairy said as he also held up his hand, I shook it. "So now we are good, right?" I asked. "Yep," the boys said. Category:Blog posts